


Car Troubles

by Nightshade98



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU prompt, F/F, Fluff, and Sara being way too enamored with it, ft. Flustered Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshade98/pseuds/Nightshade98
Summary: Based on the prompt: "I got in my car and you were (sleeping) passed out in the backseat who the hell are you and how did you get into my car?!"





	

Looking back, Felicity was going to have to thank her boss for bring so unorganized that she felt the need to stay until the middle of the night to organize his schedule and go through all his emails. But at the moment, she was really fighting the urge to write him a strongly worded email. Seriously, as the CEO, Oliver should really be able to not agree to three meetings all at once. And don’t get her started on his inability to write a professional email.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, Felicity made her way towards her car. The only car left in the Queen Consolidated parking garage. Because, as previously mentioned, she was there _way_ too late. That email was becoming far too tempting.

Felicity unlocked the car and threw her purse in the driver’s seat before starting the ignition. Of course, that’s when she heard what sounded like a groan from the backseat.

The blonde whipped her head around and squinted at the darkness. Not being able to see clearly, she tapped the button to turn on her lights, choking down a scream as she saw a figure sprawled across her back seat.

Light now flooding the inside of the car, the unidentified figure let out another groan and began to stir. Fighting panic, Felicity snatched her purse and dug through, frantically trying to find the pepper spray she knew was in there.

“Shit.” The person in the backseat, now sat up, muttered. Felicity, probably stupidly, stopped her search and turned to get a good look at her unexpected passenger. It was a woman, around Felicity’s age, with wavy blonde hair and wide blue eyes.

“Um…?”

_Yes Felicity, bring more attention to yourself, good job._

“Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to let myself…” The woman started muttering, shaking her head. “I’ll just go.”

“You’re in my car.”

“In my defense, it was the only one here.” Mystery woman wouldn’t look directly at Felicity, but Felicity still saw the half of a dimpled smile aimed at her.

“You broke into my car.” Felicity reiterated, still very confused.

“I needed somewhere to lay down for a second.” She shrugged. “But I’ll leave now.”

Felicity’s car was a tiny Mini Cooper with two doors. Meaning that she definitely was going to have to get out to let the other woman out. Except the hacker couldn’t really make herself move.

The other girl, on the other hand, was now straightening up to leave. But as she moved, a grimace of pain flashed across her face and a hand flew to her side.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.” The woman answered in possibly the most unconvincing way possible.

That’s when Felicity noticed the dark patch that covered the side of the woman’s black t-shirt.

“Are you bleeding?”

“It’s noth-” As she protested, the other blonde finally turned to face Felicity, revealing bruising on her cheekbone.

“Oh my God. You’re bleeding! And you have a black eye. You passed out in the back of my car because you’re hurt. You need medical treatment. Jesus, we have to get you to the hospital!”

“Whoa there!” The injured woman’s upper body shot forward and a hand covered Felicity’s where she had gone and gripped the steering wheel. “It’s nothing, I promise.”

“That really doesn’t look like nothing. Nothing is stubbing your toe on a table. Or getting a paper cut at work. Nothing is not bleeding all over a stranger’s backseat. That is not nothing.” Felicity rambled out.

The other woman seemed to think for a second before shooting a smile towards Felicity. “Hi, I'm Sara.”

“Felicity.” She automatically replied before crinkling her face in confusion.

“There, now we’re not strangers.”

“Excuse me?”

“You said it was serious because I was bleeding all over a stranger’s back seat.” Sara’s smile turned into a smirk. “Now we’re not strangers.”

“That’s so not the point.” Felicity narrowed her eyes at Sara. “You are hurt.”

“Yeah, but hospitals are expensive. And they’d call my dad.” Sara frowned at that thought. “And probably the police.”

“Then what was your plan?” Felicity questioned.

“Probably find something the stop the bleeding and sleep off the worst of it.”

“That is not a plan!” Felicity shot back.

One shoulder shot up in a shrug. “I’ve had worse.”

Felicity chose to ignore that for now. “Where do you live?”

“Really, don’t worry about it.” Sara quickly dismissed. “I’ll just leave you alone.”

“You’re in my car, injured. I’m not just going to leave you alone in Starling in the middle of the night.” Felicity argued.

“Felicity-”

“House or hospital, your choice.” The woman’s words left no room for argument. It was the voice she had to use on Oliver when the man tried to shirk his CEO duties.

“I live with my dad, okay? I just came back to town and it was the easiest thing to do and I can't go back like this.” Sara pleaded.

“Fine.” Felicity relented, seeing the panic in the other woman’s eyes. She turned in her seat and started pulling out of the parking space.

“What are you doing?”

“Taking you to my home.” Felicity answered simply.

“You really don’t need to do that.” Sara argued.

“I’m not leaving you alone, and you can't go to your own house.”

“How do you know I’m not a crazy person? Or a killer?” Sara shot back. For a woman that clearly needed help, the woman was really trying to avoid Felicity’s kindness.

“I’m not dead yet, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt.”

After that, the car ride was silent, Sara occasionally shifting to alleviate her clear pain. Felicity kept glancing at her passenger in the rear view mirror, keeping an eye on her in case she passed out again.

The two made it back to Felicity’s building with no problem, but the second that Sara tried to squeeze out of the car it became apparent how much her side was actually bothering her. Figuring that the woman wouldn’t want to talk about it out in the open, Felicity just tried to offer as much support as Sara would take and lead her upstairs.

“I wasn’t really expecting anyone…” Felicity mumbled as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Are you calling this messy?” Sara questioned with a laugh, eyeing the throw blanket spread over the couch and a few pillows tossed to the side. “You should have seen my college dorm room. Train wreck doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

“Yeah, well…” Felicity shrugged with the shoulder not supporting Sara. She steered Sara in the direction of the bathroom and prompted the woman to sit on the tub. Felicity ducked under the sink, rifling the cabinet for her first-aid kit. “I think you’re going to have to take your shirt off.”

“Wow, you didn’t even buy me dinner first.”

Felicity’s head shot up and smacked into the top of the cabinet. Before Sara could even check if she was okay, the flustered blonde launched into a ramble.

“No, that’s not what I meant at all! I would never try to get you out of a shirt that way. I mean, you’re very attractive. Clearly. But I don’t know you, yet. And I would never assume something out of someone I just met, you know? I mean, if we knew each other better, yeah, it’d be fine. Great even.” Felicity’s eyes grew impossible wider and the faint blush flushed deeper. “Please stop me. I’m not sure it’s going to stop and I'm going to say something else embarrassing about how attractive you are and how I want you out of your shirt.”

“Felicity, it was a joke.” Sara assured her, smirk firmly in place. “But to make it even, I think you’re really attractive, too.”

“Please don’t say things like that. I’m going to start up again, and you don’t seem keen on stopping me.”

“What can I say?” Sara thankfully responded before Felicity could continue. “I think it’s really cute when you ramble.”

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and clutched the first-aid kit to her chest. “Can we just patch you up?”

“Sure.”

Of course, the fact that when Felicity opened her eyes Sara was shirtless and sporting an impressive set of abs did not help anything. At least the woman was wearing a bra. Felicity would take small victories.

“Alright, down to business.” Felicity muttered at the gash marring Sara’s side. Thankfully, the cut didn’t seem too deep, but it definitely was lengthy.

“It’s not deep enough to need stitches. So you can just clean and bandage it.” Sara assured Felicity.

“Right.” Felicity nodded at the wound, and set to work. She apologized for the disinfectant as it made contact with the cut, but Sara took it like a champ.

“Can I ask what happened?” Felicity questioned as she wiped the blood away.

“Wrong place, wrong time.” Sara dismissed.

But that wasn’t good enough for Felicity. “Sara, we’re sitting in my bathroom, and I’m treating what’s clearly a knife wound.” Her eyes softened behind her glasses as she looked up at Sara. “Please?”

“I was walking home from work. I bartend, so I get home late most nights. I passed an alley, and there were these three guys crowed near the back.” Sara swallowed and looked away. “I had a bad feeling, so I got closer. There was this girl, curled up and crying, begging them to leave her alone. But it was clear what they wanted, and I couldn’t just turn my back on that. So I stepped in.”

“You took on three thugs alone?” Felicity’s hand froze as she looked up at the other blonde.

“I couldn’t leave her with them. I’ve been taking self-defense since I was a kid. I don’t think they were expecting me to be able to fight. So yeah, I fought them, but one got me in the face with his elbow, then another got me with a knife.”

“And then?”

“I told the girl to run, and I held them off until she was gone. Then I knocked them out as well as I could and got out of there. I went towards any building I could find, and it turned out to be the parking garage at your work. The rest you know.”

“That’s amazing.” Felicity murmured.

Now it was Sara’s turn to blush and look away.

Neither women knowing what else to say, Felicity went back to the task at hand, having Sara all bandaged up not long after.

“Thank you.” Sara said as Felicity put the kit back under the sink. “Really, I can think of many people that would have done this.”

“Well, what kind of person would I have been if I let a pretty girl wander around injured at night.” A blush colored Felicity’s cheeks, but she managed to keep eye contact with Sara. “Especially one that’s a hero.”

“Charmer.” Sara shot back, blush staining her cheeks again, making the faint freckles stand out. Standing awkwardly in the bathroom, she shuffled a bit on her feet. “I guess I’ll get going.”

“You could stay here tonight.” Felicity blurted, earning a surprised look from Sara. “I mean, you said you couldn’t go home, and I have a perfectly good couch.”

“If you’re sure.” Sara said cautiously. “I really don’t want to impose.”

“It would make me feel better if I knew you were okay.” Felicity assured her. “I mean, I did just patch you up. I’d hate for you to go and get hurt again.”

“Alright.” Sara agreed with a smile.

Felicity moved to the closet to grab blankets and a spare pillow for her guest and led her to the couch.

“If you need me, I’m the door on the left.” Felicity pointed behind her.

“Thank you. Again.” Sara smiled at her as she backed up towards her room.

“No problem.”

Felicity then turned and walked the rest of the way to her room, not sure she’d survive the embarrassment of tripping over something in front of Sara. She thought sleep would be elusive, a hot stranger on her couch and all, but she passed out seconds after snuggling into her covers.

 

**XXXXX**

 

In the morning Sara was gone, which wasn’t really a surprise to Felicity. What was a surprise was the note lying on top of the neatly folded blankets on the couch.

_I owe you a proper thank you for playing doctor with me. Dinner tomorrow night? Sara ;)_

There was a phone number at the bottom of the sheet of paper, and Felicity couldn’t stop the stupid grin from spreading across her face. She was going to have to write Oliver a completely different email now.


End file.
